Imperator Finalium
Help us improve this page! This boss is one of the main bosses in Orion Sandbox Enhanced. Appearance With a steel body and 1 eye covered with glass, 2 hands with a spiked ball on the end, and four tentacle-like feet, this boss is scary. Location Appeared on islands floating across Velium. The Boss will appear on the floating island above the bonfire, then changes islands after you kill it. You can tell where this boss is by the weird sound it's flotation device makes. Stats and tips This boss has 400 health with levels 6-8, His method of attack is to spin the spiked ball in his hand and deal damage in the surrounding area, this attack is also able to throw the player away. Strategies * Cover the island with blocks so he can't go anywhere because this boss has high mobility, making 4-5 blocks right below him is recommended using a speed potion, then jump and attack him from below.w When you've jumped 4 - 5 blocks of attack him and press the down button so that your character moves down with the aim of not being attacked by him doing this until the boss is killed. * This Boss cannot get hit by a ranged weapon * There is currently a strage bug that if you fall from his island and standing a 2x2 hole on the ground (assume he chases you down) the boss goes into a strange decent and couldnt hit you (he sometime even go into the hole but you couldnt hit him and vise versa) but you can hit him with a long range mele weapon (like sword of the abyss) and slowly kill him (he goes up and down rapidly so you need to time your strike). It may takes sometime so kill him so dont do it the noon when zealot spawn * The strategy above work with his shadow form as well however he hass 1200 hp and sword of abyss does like 5 damage so if you had the b2 dog you can deploy it on the ground and let him kil the boss( the boss kind of ignore him sometime)while you sit in the hole and wait. Remember that you need to use the drill to destroy the dog home before he kill the boss so you can earn the loot (i know it is realy tempting to jump out of the hole to hit the boss faster at this stage but remember that he can 4 shot atomic armour if he crit and has longer range, attack speed and mobiliti ) Drop * Sword Of Universe yeet 300 years ago the imperator finalium invaded this planet (Velium) which previously belonged to the goblin, with his army he attacked and the goblin defeated,their only hope is a space lighthouse that sends signals for help. Trivia * This boss has the highest mobility among other bosses. * When dead all parts of his body are split and scattered. * This boss is one of two bosses who are able to fly. Category:Bosses